Toontown Wiki talk:Wiki Poll
Example Are you going to use this format? Yes No Maybe I like pineapples Membership poll Do you have a membership and do you enjoy it? Yes, enjoying it! Yes, not really fun as I expected. No, I want one though! No, I don't have a credit card Black Hole, The true Cog killer! signature is broken. Please press Alt+F4 to try again. 18:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Toontown Poll Suggested by Ninja3567 15:10, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you like Toontown? So much fun! A little Not at all... What is Toontown? Fishing Pole Poll What Fishing Pole Do You Have? Twig Rod Bamboo Rod Iron Rod Silver Rod Gold Rod Loving77 New Toon Election If a new toon election comes out, who will you vote for? Chicken Cow Goat What's a toon??? 22:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Laff Poll How many laff points can you carry? 137 Laff Points 80-136 Laff Points 55-79 Laff Points 35-54 Laff Points 16-34 Laff Points 15 Laff Points DukeNickelpounce 01:16, December 10, 2011 (UTC)DukeNickelpounce SpeedChat Plus Poll Do you have SpeedChat Plus? Yes No What's SpeedChat Plus? "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! Gag Track Which gag track are you not going to pick? Toon-up Trap Lure Sound Drop Haven't figured it out yet. Wait... YOU CAN ONLY PICK 6 OUT OF THE 7 GAGS TRACKS?! O.O "Under Construction" tunnel Where do you think the "Under Construction" tunnel in Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres will lead to? The Funny Farm Skelecog HQ Cog Nation Other I don't know. Nowhere. I think the idea just got scrapped. Topic What do you miss about toontown? The merry-go-round at minnie's melodyland The old non member guest limits ( up to lv4 for each gag track obtained ) The old trolley game 'Photo Fun' Or the white skin Level 8 Gags What level 8 gag do you think is the best to be released? Toon-Up: Clown Trap: Lava Pool Lure: Cup of Coffee Sound: Lion's Roar Throw: Mickey Mouse Shaped Pancakes (they have those in that restaurant called "Perkins") Squirt: Water Balloon Drop: the Toontown Two-Ton (the largest and most powerful two-ton weight in the Tooniverse) I don't know, but I think there should be a new gag track. What the heck's a gag?? New gags are coming!?!? Smith ghast4 08:54, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think a wiki poll for this is suitable. There's a lot of fan made ideas of level 8 gags. It could also mislead viewers. Squirt Gag Question What is your favorite squirt gag? Squirting flower Glass of water Water Gun Seltzer Bottle Fire Hose Storm Cloud Geyser What the heck is squirt? What the heck's a Gag? I can't Decide. I Like none of them. I Like them all. Lil Oldman Task Question What Lil Oldman Task is hardest for you? Fishing for the Talking Toad Task Lumpy Cheese Task Simple Spoon Task Ice Cream Task Defeating 20 4+ story cog buildings Getting The Toad's Girlfreind Other tasks I haven't started Lil Olman's Tasks yet. Smith ghast4 01:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Should There be a Toontown Movie? Should there be a Toontown movie? YES!!! Ehh....don't care. NO. DUMB IDEA. Alien, at your service.Talk to me! I'm not a cog! 19:14, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Corporate ladder poll Which cog is your favorite one in the 8th panel of the corporate ladder? Mr. Hollywood Robber Baron Big Wig The Big Cheese Smith ghast4 06:06, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Cog Type poll What is your favorite cog type? Bossbot Lawbot Cashbot Sellbot Brought to you by the swaggy network 15:34, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Cog facility poll What is your favorite cog facility? Sellbot factory Cashbot Coin mint Cashbot dollar mint Cashbot bullion mint District attroney's office Front three Middle six Back nine All of them. None of them. I haven't tried any yet. What the heck's a "Cog facility"? --Cwazyface 15:36, November 28, 2012 (UTC) New feature Topic < poll > Which feature would you most like? A Toon phone Make your own version of the Toontown map Give other people artifical Toontasks A Toon computer All of the above I don't want any of these. What the heck does "feature" mean?! TheRobertsFamily3, best contributor ever (talk), a person that suggested this poll at 03:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Toon Type What Toon type do you like most? Dog Cat Rabbit Mouse Pig Duck Horse Monkey Bear which is your favorite cog?Randomericj (talk) 21:29, January 24, 2013 (UTC) New Max Laff question How many laff points would you like to be the new maximum? 140-145 150-160 165-175 180-190 200 More than 200. I think there should be no limit.